supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rayo (objeto)
El Rayo (Lightning en inglés; ''サンダー Sandā'' lit. Trueno en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente a la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario Kart]] que aparece desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Consiste en un pequeño rayo cuya función es encoger a los oponentes del que le recoja. A diferencia de otros objetos, el rayo es activado simplemente tocándolo. Función La función principal del rayo consiste en encoger a los oponentes, aunque en ciertos casos es posible que ocurra un evento inesperado: #El personaje crece, los oponentes no se encojen, así que por ahora el jugador tiene más poder, debe aprovecharse ya que el efecto es corto. #El personaje se encoje, los oponentes conservan su tamaño. El efecto es un poco más largo, lo que le da a los enemigos más poder y gran ventaja. #El personaje conserva su tamaño, los oponentes crecen, el efecto es corto pero es un problema para el afectado. Galería Rayo (Objeto) en Altarea SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Rayo en Altárea de SSB4. Pegatina Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Rayo :Un objeto que se activa nada más tocarlo. Puede encoger a cualquiera de los personajes en pantalla. Los personajes afectados pierden poder ofensivo y son más fáciles de lanzar, pero recuperan su tamaño original al cabo de un tiempo. En la serie de Mario Kart, solo el usuario del objeto se libraba de encoger y ser aplastado si un kart lo atropellaba. :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' :*''N64: Mario Kart 64'' Inglés :Lightning Bolt :An item that goes off the moment you touch it. It may shrink every other character on the screen. Tiny players suffer a reduction in their attack power and become easier to send flying. After a set amount of time, all the characters will return to their normal sizes. In the Mario Kart series, all players but the item user shrunk, and got flattened when run over. :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' :*''N64: Mario Kart 64'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Versión americana right|90px :Rayo :No te confíes si hoy hace un sol radiante. Cuando menos te lo esperes, ¡podría caer un rayo! Esta implacable fuerza de la naturaleza te hará sentir insignificante... ¡literalmente! En este estado serás más débil y te podrán lanzar fuera del escenario con pasmosa facilidad. ¡Aléjate de los demás hasta recurar tu tamaño! :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' (09/1992) :*''Wii U: Mario Kart 8'' (05/2014) Versión europea right|90px :Rayo :'No te confíes si hoy hace un sol radiante. Cuando menos te lo esperes, ¡podría caer un rayo! Esta implacable fuerza de la naturaleza te hará sentir insignificante... ¡literalmente! En este estado serás más débil y te podrán lanzar fuera del escenario con pasmosa facilidad. ¡Aléjate de los demás hasta recuperar tu tamaño! :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' (09/1992) :*''Wii U: Mario Kart 8'' (05/2014) Origen [[Archivo:Sprite del Rayo en Super Mario Kart.jpg|thumb|63px|Sprite del Rayo en Super Mario Kart.]] El rayo es un objeto característico de la serie Mario Kart. Al tomar este objeto, primero se hará derrapar a los demás corredores; luego de haber derrapado, todos los oponentes se volverán pequeños, perdiendo la velocidad y volviéndoles vulnerables a ser aplastados. A partir de Mario Kart DS la duración del efecto del Rayo varía según la posición en la que estén los oponentes: mientras mejor sea la posición del oponente, más tiempo estará bajo el efecto del Rayo, y viceversa. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también